Sunrise Beach
by SquizzySquizzySquirrel
Summary: Bella acaba de terminar la universidad y es una aspirante a escritora. La envían al Caribe para conseguir inspiración junto a su perra, Steph. Allí conocerá a distintas personas que le pondrán su mundo de cabeza


Bella POV:

Todos lanzaron sus birretes de graduación mientras gritaban. Yo fui la última, por distraída. Suspiré y las personas más próximas a mí (mis pocos pero verdaderos amigos) soltaron una carcajada.

-Bella, Bella, siempre tan distraída- murmuró James mientras abrazaba a Victoria, su pareja.

Esta estaba llorando desconsoladamente, feliz y triste.

-¿Victoria? ¿Qué sucede?-pregunté entre divertida y preocupada.

-V...voy a...a ex... extrañarte- dijo llorando.

Rodé mis ojos y James rió suavemente, mientras le besaba la coronilla.

-Vic, no nos vamos a separar. Tan solo no nos veremos tan seguido como antes, pero no me voy a olvidar de ti. Y ninguno de ustedes dos se va a olvidar de mí- les dije señalándolos con el dedo índice.

De pronto, la canción "Barbie Girl" comenzó a sonar.

Alcé una ceja y miré a Victoria. La susodicha se rió y se ruborizó.

-Es mamá, dice que va a matarnos si no la saludamos.

Victoria se lanzó sobre mí y me abrazó, bastante fuerte.

-Cuídate Bella.

Victoria era muy hermosa.

Era altísima y tenía curvas. Ella solía decir que estaba gorda y siempre terminaba explicándole que ella era hermosa y que tenía unas curvas que infartarían a cualquiera. Tenía el cabello lleno de rulos y este era de un rojo como el fuego. Tenía los ojos de un verde sepia que siempre contenían una emoción.

Era muy impulsiva y parecía un felino en cuanto a como se movía.

James era prácticamente su polo opuesto. Era tranquilo y casi nunca gritaba, solía hablar con una voz suave que hipnotizaba a cualquiera. Era rubio y tenía el cabello apenas por encima de los hombros y siempre lo llevaba recogido en una coleta. Tenía los ojos de un color marrón que muy de vez en cuando tomaban un color más o menos borgoña. Se movía rápidamente y no era para nada una persona impulsiva.

Solíamos bromear con que Victoria era el acelerador y James el freno.

Y en el fondo, yo también estaba bastante melancólica. ¡Los iba a extrañar muchísimo!

Cuando Victoria me soltó, James me abrazó.

-Cuídate mi pequeña virgen.

Golpeé su hombro con mi diploma.

Ambos se carcajearon y pronto me uní a sus risas.

Solían bromear con mi virginidad ya que, con veintidós años aún era virgen. Es más, aún no había tenido ni un solo novio.

Me presento, soy Isabella Marie Swan, más conocida como Bella, Bells, Desastre, Danger, y pequeña virgen.

Soy castaña oscuro y tengo ojos del mismo color.

Nací un lluvioso 13 de septiembre, en Forks. Mis padres se separaron cuando yo tenía a penas 3 meses y mi madre me llevó a vivir con ella a Phoenix, ya que Forks la asfixiaba. Se casó con Phil, su actual esposo.

A los 10 años me mandé a mudar con Charlie y con él viví hasta los 18, luego me mudé a Port Angeles con Victoria y estudié literatura. Mi padre, Charlie, me contrató al mejor representante de todo EEUU, mi mejor amigo, Jacob Black.

Uno de los apodos que más me han dicho (además de pequeña virgen) era "Peligro andante" ya que soy EXTREMADAMENTE torpe. No puedo caminar por una superficie plana sin tropezar, ¡incluso con mis propios pies!

-Los quiero.- murmuré.

-Nosotros igual.

Cada uno me besó en la mejilla y se fueron.

-¡Felicidades Bella!

Suspiré y me dí vuelta.

Allí estaba, mi gigante mejor amigo: Jacob Black.

Jake medía casi 2.0 metros y era dos años menor que yo.

Era bastante musculoso y moreno. Vivía en La Push, una reserva que limitaba con Forks.

Me abrazó y alzó en el aire.

-¡JAKE!- Grité-

El se carcajeó y apretó su agarre a mí.

-Ya Jake, la vas a asfixiar.- murmuró Leah, la prometida de Jake.

Este se carcajeó y me soltó.

-Felicidades Bells- murmuró Leah y me abrazó-

-Gracias. Por las felicitaciones y por separarme de Hulk.

Nos carcajeamos y Jake nos miró ceñudo, tratando de parecer enojado.

Leah era hermosa. Tenía unas largas pestañas y un sedoso cabello negro. Era altísima (un poco más que Victoria) y morena.

-¡Ohh Belly Bells!-

-Oh no,- murmuré.

Y de pronto unos grandes brazos me abrazaron.

-¡SETH!

Me soltó y se rió.

-Oh vamos Bells, esto es algo muy importante. Ya eres oficialmente una escritora. ¿Cuál será tu primer libro?

Alcé una ceja.

Quieres que le ponga tu nombre a un personaje ¿Cierto?

Seth era el hermano de Leah.

-Sí, por favor, porfis, porfa. Quiero tener una novia de infarto. Y ser musculoso.

-¿Más de lo que ya eres?

-¡Sí!

Suspiré divertida.

-Pero yo te veo más como un personaje de "Mujercitas" que como el Romeo 2.0

La mejillas de Seth se tiñeron de rojo y todos nos carcajeamos.

-Oh vamos Bells, se sincera.

Me reí.

-Veré lo que puedo hacer.

-¡BELLA!- ¿Charlie? Era muy raro escucharlo gritar.

-Pá- murmuré.

Me abrazó torpemente.

-Reneé te manda esto.

Me dio una gran bolsa que tenía dentro un vestido y zapatos.

Miré a Charlie y el se encogió de hombros.

-Ya sabes como es Bells.

Me reí y todos nos fuimos para mi apartamento.

Cuando entré y prendí la luz mi cara seguramente no tenía precio.

-¡FELICIDADES BELLA!

Estaban todos mis amigos que había dejado en la secundaria, más James, más Victoria, más los chicos de la reserva. ¡Todos! ¿Cómo habían entrado allí? Ni idea.

El apartamento estaba decorado y tenía carteles por todos lados.

Globos, comida.

Habían pensado en todo.

Steph, mi perrita Golden, apareció y se refregó contra mis piernas. Tenía un cartelito que decía "Te quiero dueña"

Sonreí y la acaricié.

La fiesta pasó, sin inconvenientes y demasiado rápido.

Jake en un momento se paró de la mesa y golpeó un vaso con una cuchara, intentando imitar a las películas. Sólo que el lo rompió.

-Lo rompes, lo pagas- murmuré sin mirarlo sirviéndome agua.

Todos rieron, incluso Jake.

Lo miré.

-Era enserio.

Sonrió.

-Bien, como todos saben, nuestra pequeña virgen- tomé un muffin de la mesa y se lo arrojé. Otra vez, todos volvieron a reír.- Está bien. Bells, se ha graduado. Entonces hemos decidido- Seth hizo ruidos de tambores- ¡QUE TE VAS POR TRES MESES AL CARIBE, CON TODO PAGO, PARA QUE TENGAS INSPIRACIÓN!

Escupí todo el agua en la cara de Jacob y esto me miró ceñudo.

-¿¡QUÉ!?


End file.
